A variety of can carrier configurations are known. Where a can carrier is molded of plastic material, the can carrier is commonly utilized to carry in a multi-pack arrangement to carry a plurality of cans simultaneously (e.g., a 4 pack of cans or a 6 pack of cans).
It would be desirable to provide a carrier that provides desirable gripping of the tops of cans while enabling user removal of the cans and/or a carrier that engages the tops of cans and facilitates stacking of can packs.